The Power ofTwo?
by Kirarafreak
Summary: Rose is just like any other girl, her home was stolen by heartless, she runs around defeating them with her friends, and she hangs with the Organization? Rated T for language in some chapters.
1. A Date At Destiny Island

**I sincerely apologize for my stories earlier formats! It was a long weekend and my laziness got the better of me. Please forgive me ;  
I hope these revised stories make for easier reading.**

* * *

Sora decided to show Rose around his island and as Sora talked animatedly, the two of them eventually came to the bridge leading to the bent tree.

"That's where Riku, Kairi, and I would often sit and just talk." He said pointing to the tree.

"Wow, I bet you had a great view from up there!"

"We sure did!" He replied with enthusiasm.

"That's where we decided to leave the islands." He said suddenly growing calmer.

Rose knew how much Sora missed his friends and she wanted to comfort him.

"Don't worry Sora! You'll find Riku and Kairi! I bet there looking for you too!"

Sora smiled and looked up.

"Yeah...you're probably...no...I know your right Rose!" He said suddenly coming back to life.

"Come on! I'll race you to the tree!" He said. Rose nodded and the two of them took off.

_**Up at the bent tree**_

"Close race!" was all Sora managed as he tried to catch his breath.

"Yeah close..." Rose managed with some sarcasm. She had easily won but decided to humor the guy a little.

Breath recovered, Rose walked over to the tree. Sora followed and jumped up on the tree with Rose leaning against it. As she looked out over the water, Rose's breath caught in her throat. The sunset was AMAZING! She had never seen something so breathtaking. Not even back on her own world, which was similar to Sora's. While she soaked in the view, Rose heard Sora say something that didn't quite register.

"Sorry, what?" she said coming out of her trance.

"I said it looks even better up here." He said patting the spot on the tree next to him. Rose smiled and jumped up on the tree. While she was staring out at the sunset, Rose noticed a hand on top of hers. She looked over at Sora as he stared out to where the sky was swallowed by the sea. She watched his eyes become all glassy as the memory of his friends washed over him. Rose gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, taking Sora out of his trance.

"Oh...sorry." He said removing his hand and wiping his eyes. "Hey Rose...can I ask you something?" he said weakly.

"Sure." She said, puzzled.

"Could we be...more than just friends?"

"You mean like a couple?" she asked.

"Ummm...yeah...a couple." Rose looked out over the water again.

"Sure Sora...I'll go out with you." She said, not taking her eyes off the sunset. She didn't notice Sora move closer before he reached out and pulled her closer to him.

"Thanks Rose." He said giving a tight hug. She was taken by surprise by both the hug and his words, but eventually patted his back and returned a small hug.

After the two sat there for a while longer in silence, Goofy, Donald, Daisy, and Clarabelle came to find them. Another world needed help and Sora had to go. Goodbyes were said and Rose watched Sora and the others go. She didn't know it at the time...but this would be the last time she would see him for over a year.

Looking back at Daisy and Clarabelle. Rose smiled, and they smiled back.

"Shall we be on our way too then?" Rose asked.

"Where to Captain?!" Clarabelle said.

"How about we stop by Olympus?" Daisy suggested.

"Yeah! That's a good idea! Cloud said he would fight if I came and asked for one and I think the Hades Cup is about to start!" She said suddenly getting excited at the prospect of a fight.

"To Olympus then?" Daisy said turning towards their ship.

"TO OLYMPUS!" Rose and Clarabelle said in unison.

**

* * *

****There you go! The first chapter redone! Again I'm real sorry about the earlier lazy posts. I'm working on fixing the others as we speak!!**


	2. Back From Vacation

**Well, here's the next installation! I really hope you guys are enjoying these, and feel free to give suggestions! I'm open to any criticisms and compliments that may help make these stories better! **

* * *

Rose was steering the Gummi Ship and feeling really bored. She suddenly looked down when she heard the radar go off.

"Hey Daisy, Clarabelle, take a look at this." She shouted to the back of the Gummi. They both came over and stared at the radar wide eyed.

"Could it be?" Daisy whispered.

"No Way! It isn't!" Clarabelle stammered.

"It is!! A new world! Shall we check it out you guys?" Rose said with obvious excitement.

"Oh yes lets!!" Clarabelle said jumping up and down.

"All righty then! Off to Twilight Town!" Throwing the ship into full speed toward the new world.

**_Twilight Town Central Station_**

The three walked out of the station and took in their new surroundings.

"You know...call me crazy but...I feel... like...I've been here before" Rose said slowly. "Like...I've been asleep for the longest time and lost all my memories and just now they're all coming back."

"You're probably just imagining it Rose." Clarabelle said.

"Yeah Clair is right Rose, it is a new world after all." Daisy said reassuringly.

"Yeah you guys are probably right! C'mon! Let's see what this town has to..." Rose stopped suddenly and stared at the wall.

"Rose? What is it?" Daisy asked with a perplexed look on her face.

"It's an advertisement for some kind of competition." Clarabelle said reading off the poster Rose was staring at so intently.

"Struggle, come test your skills against other challengers and win a possible match with our champ Setzer." Daisy said reading the fine print.

"ALRIGHT!! This is my kind of town! C'mon you guys! Let's go and sign up!" Rose shouted and turned to run off towards the Sandlot.

"Rose wait!" She stopped and turned around.

"What is it Daisy?" She could hear the worry in her friend's voice.

"How do you plan on fighting? You're not going to use...THEM...are you?"

"No! Don't worry Daisy I'll just use Ocean Fire!" This barely helped Daisy calm down. "I'll put another protective layer over them if it makes you feel better." Rose offered.

"Alright just make sure you're careful." Rose nodded in response.

"Well we better get to the sign up booth before it's too late!" Daisy and Clarabelle nodded and the three of them were off again. As she ran and the excitement built, Rose failed to feel the eyes that watched her run off.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed! Feel free to review! **


	3. Let the Fun Begin!

**

* * *

**

Next chappie is up! I'm gonna be gone for spring break so I probably wont get to do much. Please read and review! Criticisms welcome! Flamers stay home!

* * *

Rose arrived at the sign up table just in time. But, before the ref allowed her to sign in the guy read her the rules. 1) You can take your weapon of choice into the arena. 2) No fighting dirty. 3) No killing. Agreeing to the rules, she signed up (Daisy and Clarabelle just wanted to watch) then went to sit down for the first match, which was against two blonde guys. One had camouflage pants and fought with a club, while the other boy had semi-spiky hair and was fighting with a branch. The announcer introduced the two challengers and said the one with the club was called Hayner and the other was named Roxas. They both squared off and the match began. The crowd began cheering and Rose picked up on some of the side conversation. Everyone seemed to think that the two were evenly matched, but Rose chuckled. She could tell that the kid called Roxas was going easy on Hayner, the relaxed look on his face showed that he was holding back. But by how much, she couldn't tell.

The match was soon decided and the first round went to Roxas. Rose hoped that she would get a chance to fight him. He looked like he would give her a good fight. The announcer called her name and Rose walked up onto the stage confidently. Her opponent was a girl named Fujin, but the announcer just called her Fuu. Rose heard two guys cheer her on and she looked over only to catch the eye of the guy who had a black beanie and white coat on. He stared at her for a moment and then winked and did the 'call me' thing with his thumb and pinky. Rose rolled her eyes and looked back to her opponent. She had a crow bar.

Ok so a crow bar is one of those weapons that is easy to dodge but can do some damage if the person knows how to use it  
Rose thought remembering when she used to fight street thugs back in Hollow Bastion.

So if I can keep out of its way then try and strike in her blind spot, this match will be as good as mine!

"Miss? Are you choosing to fight with fists?" the announcer asked.

"Oh I have a weapon alright but would it be alright to get them out later? I don't think they are necessary at the moment." Rose said with such a sudden finality that the ref didn't argue. He looked back at Fuu again to make sure she was all set.

"All right then. Ready? STRUGGLE!" he shouted in unison with the crowd. Fuu made the first move.

Big mistake  
Rose thought and easily dodged her attack. Rose danced around her for a while making taunting remarks the whole time.

"Oooooo, so close that time hun'! Don't get discouraged now. Keep trying!"

_**On the sidelines**_

"Wow! Fuu really looks like she can win this!" the kid that had just lost commented to his friends. Daisy chuckled.  
"What's so funny duck?" he said getting defensive suddenly. Daisy ignored the comment then looked on at the fight.

"You're giving the girl too much credit. Can't you tell that Rose is only toying with her opponent? Or are you really that blind? Look" she pointed at Rose's face. "Don't you think she looks a little too calm for being in trouble?"

"Why doesn't she use a weapon?" Roxas asked. Daisy thought she saw a bit of frustration in his eyes but didn't dwell on it.

"She just needs a warm up. That's all the other girl really is" Clarabelle explained when Daisy didn't answer. "Just wait and see. It's only a matter of time." She said with a smile.

_**Back to the fight**_

Rose was getting tired of playing around. She was ready to end this fight so after a few more pointless attacks by Fuu, Rose jumped back far enough from her opponent to be out of range. "As fun as this has been, I'm starting to get tired. I think it's time this ended." Rose smirked and then, suddenly, her right arm was engulfed in flames and her left arm streamed water. The crowed grew quiet and stared in awe as Rose was surrounded by water and flame.

"What the...?!" Daisy heard Hayner breathe as Rose summoned her weapon. The spectacle finally died down and Rose's once bare arms now sported a new type of weapon. There was one on each arm. They looked like small shields, but the points were extremely menacing. They were rounded on the sides and there were two tips with one slightly exceeding the other. In the middle of the right one there was another point that came off of what looked like a raindrop in the middle of two flames. In the middle of the left one there was the same thing only it looked like a small flame in the middle of two waves. They didn't cover her whole arm; they were only a quarter of an inch from her elbow.

"Are you ready for my offensive?" Rose said with a smirk. Fuu's face paled as she eyed her opponent's new weapons. She readied herself for whatever her opponent might throw at her and raised her crow bar in defense. Rose took a step forward and saw Fuu flinch involuntarily. She grinned and then started running at Fuu's left side. Fuu followed her movements and moved to defend her left side. Rose suddenly disappeared and Fuu looked around frantically. When she looked down she noticed a large shadow and abruptly looked up. She was too late to block the blow Rose was about to deliver and received a hard hit on her shoulder with the blunt side of the weapon. She was barely standing. Fuu gripped her shoulder and closed her one visible eye in pain. Rose took this chance and quickly ran straight at her. Once she was right next to her Rose dropped down and knocked Fuu's legs out from under her. She fell on her back and looked up to see Rose pointing one of the tips of her weapon at her. She looked at Rose for a second then relaxed, recognizing Rose as the winner. Rose smiled and let her blades disappear. Holding out a hand Rose helped her up and walked Fuu back to her friends.

"You alright?" Daisy asked when Rose returned.

"More or less. Little bored but oh well. The next match just start?"

"Yeah, let's see if this guy continues to impress you." Daisy said with a hint of skepticism. The match started between Roxas and Vivi. Roxas showed impressive speed and gradually began to wear Vivi down. Just as Roxas was about to finish the fight, the scenery distorted and everyone stopped moving.

"What the...?" Rose said getting kinda freaked. OceanFire appeared at her sides. "Daisy, Clarabelle, you ready!"

No answer

"Daisy? Clarabelle?" Rose turned around and was shocked to see her friends frozen. Just like everyone else...

**

* * *

****OOOOO I love cliffhangers! Especially when I write them! Muahahaha**


	4. Meeting an Old Friend for the First Time

**Kirarafreak loves reviews! I know I'm not the best writer, but I can't improve without constructive criticism. Suggestions, tips, and praise are all welcome tooo Enjoy!**

* * *

Rose grew nervous as she looked around for any sign of movement.

"Great, not now of all times." Rose heard someone mutter. She turned to see Roxas staring toward a frozen Vivi, or, at least, where a frozen Vivi should have been. Now there was a large black hole.

"R-Roxas?" he turned to meet her gaze. "What's going on? Why did everything stop? Are, are my friends going to be ok?" she stuttered.

If Roxas was going to answer, he never got a chance to.

"So, that's our missing angel, huh Roxas?" a voice said out of nowhere. Rose looked up to see Roxas staring at a hooded figure, by the sound of his voice it was a guy.

"Yeah, that's her alright, fights the same and all. Though..." he said with a slight pause, "...I don't think she remembers much about any of us." He said almost sadly.

"Well, we'll have to see about that." the hooded guy said, turning to face Rose. "Xesro, it sure has been a while hasn't it!" she just stared at him with a blank look. "Aww...come on Xesro! Don't you remember me even a little?" he reached up and pulled his hood back. "It's me! Demyx!" he said. He did seem a little familiar, but she couldn't place him so she continued to stare. "You can't have forgotten me already! We always hung out together! Me, you, and..." he was cut off.

Rose's vision suddenly exploded. It was like old movies had started to play in her mind. She saw the blonde playing a guitar like instrument and a girl that looked eerily familiar and another tall figure danced and they were all smiling. Another picture showed the girl and the blonde dueling and there were flames and water everywhere while the same dark faceless figure watched the both of them with interest. No matter what she saw, it was the girl, the blonde, and the faceless figure. The pain seemed to never end and went on for what felt like hours even though it was only about a minute. The pain eventually subsided, and Rose's vision came back into focus and she noticed the blonde had moved to look down at her from the stage with a concerned expression.

"Who...who are you?" she stuttered. He stared at her and smiled calmly.

"I already told you, I'm Demyx, don't you remember me Xesro?"

"Why do you keep calling me that? That's not my name, its Rose. What was that that just happened?" she said indicating the memory rush.

"Demyx, if you want I can bring her along later, when she's s little better prepared to face everything." Roxas offered.

"Ok as long as you're sure...Roxas...I'll see you later then." Demyx said and disappeared. Roxas turned to look at Rose. She met his gaze, then a pair of arms snaked their way around her waist as she was brought into a hug.

"I'll see you later then Xesro just keep on remembering us." Demyx whispered into her ear. She looked up and met his eyes. His embrace was surprisingly strong for how weak he looked. She was so surprised by the hug that all she could do was nod. He let go of her and disappeared into another black hole.

As the hole disappeared, time began again and Roxas finished his fight with Vivi. Roxas won and walked off the stage for a quick breather. Rose was hardly paying any attention to the rest of the fight though. She began to pester Daisy and Clarabelle about what had just happened. However, they remembered none of it and Rose was left with her own thoughts.

The ref called for Rose and Roxas to approach the stage. She walked up slowly and stared at the blonde. He had his tree branch again so she focused her thoughts on what moves he might be hiding. Rose summoned Oceanfire right off the back as the ref came on stage.

"Strugglers on your mark, get ready, STRUGGLE!" shouted the ref. Roxas made the first move. He rushed at her left side and made a quick strike with his branch. It wasn't a heavy blow, which confused Rose. She had thought he was stronger then this. But, in a blink of an eye, he swung around and hit her real hard in the back. She staggered but kept your footing after his feign. It was her turn to strike now. While he was turned for the moment Rose aimed a careful swing at his head, which he avoided by dropping down and swung his leg under her in one motion. She was on her back now as Roxas kneeled overhead.

"You're not as smooth as you used to be Xesro." he said so only she could hear. Rose was getting annoyed.

"My name's not Xesro..." she said quietly growing angrier, "...it's Rose!" She brought her knees to her chest and kicked out hoping to catch him in the chest. But he anticipated the onrush and got out of the way in time to avoid being hit. She got up and faced him as she got a better grip on Oceanfire. "This name game ends now!" she spat angrily. Rose launched herself at him, making it look as though she was going to impale him. He saw it coming way in advance and moved to the side quickly. But, she wasn't going for that, when she missed him after swiping at him, she swung quickly around and caught him in the side with the side of Oceanfire.

"Ugh!" Roxas grunted. He was holding his side as he staggered away from her. "Ok, so you can focus your anger into your attacks, that's good!" he said with a disturbing smile. Rose frowned again and pointed her right weapon at him.

"Stop preaching to me. I know how to fight, so you better just worry about yourself." She said and ran at him again.

"If you say so." he ran and met her in the middle of the ring.

He's so strong! Rose thought as he pushed against her weapon. It was all she could do not to loose her footing, so she pushed back, determined to dominate. They stayed like that for awhile, neither of them giving in. He smirked, that was starting to get annoying. "What now?" she breathed. "Now who should be worried?" he said in a low voice.

"If you haven't noticed, neither of us are doing anything! Were even." he continued to smirk at her.

"Do you know who you are Rose? I mean really know?" he said out of nowhere. The sudden question took her by surprise, but she still managed a retort.

"What's it to you?!" She snapped back.

"You may not have _remembered_ Demyx and me, but you definitely recognized us. Now how can that be I wonder? In your mind, we've never met, but in your heart...in your heart, were old friends, right? You and I always used to spar, just like this."

He suddenly backed away from her and at the same moment, a flood of memory came back again. She was taken by surprise so much this time that she fell to her knees as the chain of memories came back. Roxas appeared with a bunch of scratches all over him. This time, however, he wasn't using the branch he had at the Struggle ring. Instead, he carried two weapons that looked like giant keys. Again, the girl that seemed so familiar was there and she was panting. When the girl looked down at her arm Rose could see that she too was covered in a number of scratches. But something else caught her attention. On the other girls arm, was Oceanfire. Rose suddenly knew who the girl was. It was her! Only, her hair was shorter and much darker, she also had dark blue eyes. The other Rose's eyes flew back to Roxas, who was now charging at her. The scene went black and Rose found herself back in the Struggle ring, on her knees and clutching her head. Roxas was looking down at her, but his expression had softened.

"Who are you?" he walked over to her, reached down and pulled her to her feet.

Before letting go of her arm he leaned in close to her ear and whispered,

"Meet me back here later when things have quieted down some...I'll explain more then...and I guarantee that more memories will come back to you by the end of the night." and with that, he walked towards the stairs and off the stage...

**

* * *

****Yay cliffhangers!! The next one will come pretty soon hopefully. Thanks for reading **


	5. A Memory Boost

**Dundundundundundundun!! The next installment is up and ready for your reading pleasure!  
Hope you like it! **

* * *

Rose couldn't believe him! He had just walked off the platform...as if he had never cared about the match to begin with! She was tempted to run after him but the ref came on stage and held her hand up in victory. Rose didn't smile but acknowledged him and nodded to the cheering crowd. The last fight was with Setzer but took Rose no time at all to beat his ass. So after all the congratulations, Rose, Daisy and Clarabelle went to try and find a place to stay. They found a nice little hotel that was reasonably priced and they bought a room for each of them. Rose decided to turn in for the night and the three said good night. Rose had to be alone for a little bit to think about what Roxas had said.

She threw her rucksack on the bed and decided to wash off all the dirt and sweat from the fights. While in the shower, Rose thought of everything that had transpired over the day. Roxas's offer still stood fresh in her mind, but she couldn't figure out what she wanted to do. Rose felt as if she would be lost from everyone she had come to know since losing her world if she went. Yet, another part longed for the adventure that might be in store. Somewhere in her heart, Rose didn't feel like she would be a total outsider and that going with Roxas was the right thing to do.

She turned off the water and dried off, then dressed into a comfortable pair of loose pajama pants and a dark blue tank top. The nights here had a cool breeze but were still warm. She thought again about meeting Roxas and went over to the window. Rose looked down and, giving herself a push off the ledge, jumped down to the streets.

She walked calmly through the quiet streets and eventually came to the sandlot. The stage, where the battles had taken place, was gone. Rose was surveying the area when she heard a voice behind her.

"Took you long enough." Rose turned to see Roxas leaning up against the wall. "Not having second thoughts now, are we?" she frowned at him and turned around, not wanting to see the indecision she was still feeling. She was thinking of Daisy and Clarabelle when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Roxas with a comforting look in his eyes. "I'm glad you decided to come Xesro."

"Whatever, but first I want some answers."

He smiled, "Alright, go ahead."

"Why do you keep calling me XESRO?"

Roxas gave a short laugh, "Because that's the name of your Nobody." He answered.

"My what?" Roxas sighed and began to explain about Nobodies.

**Meanwhile...at the Coliseum**

"Damn her, why does she keep flitting around?"

"Will, you know she can't stay put for long."

"I know Dameon," sighed the girl. "It just takes so long to find her; I hope Mina finds something."

Dameon looked up, "Well speak of the furry little devil there she is." Will's marten came scampering across the courtyard and climbed up to her shoulder.

"So what have you found?" Will asked the marten. Dameon watched as the two conversed. "She was definitely here, lets get back to the ship, and then she can pick up the trail once more."

Dameon smiled, "Yes my lady." He teased.

**Back to you and Roxas...**

Having sat through the sad tale of the Nobodies and hearing their goal, Roxas finally ended.

"That's all really very sad, but, what does any of that have to do with me? I mean, I'm obviously a whole person and I don't ever remember losing to a heartless." He shook his head and smiled her,

"I can't explain everything to you Rose; only that Xesro is your Nobody. You have to figure out the rest on your own." Rose looked down and sighed. "It'll all come back to you Rose. That's why I'm here in the first place. I'll take you back with me and your memories will gradually come back over time." She debated going with him again, but her curiosity got the better of her and she shook her head.

"All right, I'll go back with you." Roxas nodded then made the dark portal. Right before she stepped through, Rose heard a shout and both of them looked around. She saw Daisy and Clarabelle running towards her and Roxas.

"Shit." She heard Roxas breathe. Before she could do anything, Roxas pushed her through the hole and his image disappeared as she fell through darkness. There was suddenly a bright light and she landed on her back.

"Well waddya know Axel! Roxas is good to his word after all!"

**

* * *

****Woah! Girls talking to martens? Who is this girl? I don't think I really know myself yet, but don't forget her cause she'll definitely come back to haunt you.**


	6. Reeling Thoughts

**I'm sorry this took so long...really!!**

**But its done now so please enjoy!**

* * *

Rose looked up and saw Demyx standing with his hands on his knees, bent over her. He was smiling, but she didn't know why nor did she really care.

"I never doubted him for a minute water boy." Rose didn't recognize the voice, so she looked around to see who it was, but couldn't. Wherever the portal had dropped her was really bright. The room was pure white and, since she had just come from a town that was in twilight Rose had to blink a couple times till her eyes started to adjust. She gradually grew adjusted to the rooms' brilliance and managing to sit up. She looked around again to see who had spoken apart from Demyx. Seated next to her was a tall red head with really spiky hair. He just kept staring, and it was starting to annoy her.

"Looks like her memory is still a little fuzzy Axel." Demyx said.

Axel? Why did that name sound so familiar? Rose looked from Demyx to Axel, and then scanned the rest of the room. It wasn't real big; there was a large full size bed against one wall, with a dresser and wardrobe against another. The bed had a black spread while the dresser and wardrobe were a dark red. Rose looked back to Demyx and Axel who were patiently waiting while she took everything in.

Her head began to burn again as the memories came. She was the other her again and was walking down white hallways talking animatedly with Axel. The scene changed and she was at the training ring again, but she was watching a fight between Demyx and Axel with Roxas sitting next to her. They laughed and cheered for their friends as other black cloaked people stalked past. One or two stopped, but Rose didn't get to see what happened as she came back to herself.

"Axel?" she murmured.

He looked at her with of surprise, and then he smiled slyly. Rose continued to stare back as he got up.

"Well it seems that our girl gains new memories as she is introduced to things she knows. Shall we give her a tour Demyx?"

Demyx stood bolt upright, "I know just where to take her right off the back too!"

"You read my mind" Axel replied, looking down at her. "Yes, I'm Axel. Shall we begin your tour now Ma'am?" he said extending his hand to help her up. Rose caught a glint in his eye and realized he was teasing her.

She stood up on her own and scowled at him. "Fine, let's just go." And she turned her back on him. She couldn't hear it, but he chuckled under his breath.

"Come on, Come on! You don't want to keep her waiting Xesro!" Demyx said impatiently.

"Keep who waiting?" Axel walked up next to her.

"You'll have to wait and see. Let's go!"

_**Twilight Town**_

"Mina? Where are you?" Will called after her marten. She heard a sound and went after it with Dameon right behind her. Will weaved in and out of the alleyways of Twilight Town till she found what she was looking for. Her marten was playfully jumping around another marten. Only this one was a little bigger than Mina, and he had brilliant sapphire eyes. As the humans approached the two, the new marten began to ignore Mina and give its full attention to the visitors.

"Jack, it's good to see you again. How is Olette doing?" Dameon caught his breath while Will and the marten caught up. He still wasn't entirely used to the idea of talking to an animal, but he knew from Mina that martens were incredibly intelligent, if not a bit moody sometimes.

"Dameon." Will said, bringing him out of his thoughts. "He's seen her. Seems as though were getting closer. Some blond kid that lives here was last seen with her, so..."

"If we find the blond kid, then we can get him to tell us about her!" Dameon interrupted.

"Exactly. Jack will keep an eye open, so we can rest here till he sees something."

_**Back at the World That Never Was**_

Rose had been having memory attacks all through the trip to wherever they were going. But they were becoming steadily easier to handle. The more she seemed to accept the memories and not fight them, the easier they were on her.

"So where exactly are we going? Demyx, you said I'm keeping someone waiting, right?" Rose was growing steadily impatient.

"Xesro, I already told you you'll have to just wait and see, though I can't believe you really forgot her." Demyx said, getting slightly ahead of her and Axel. That was another thing; Axel had been really quiet this whole time. Rose looked at him but he only looked back and smiled.

"We're here!!" Demyx said enthusiastically.

**Oh I'm so evil, yet another cliffhanger! Muahahahah!**


End file.
